Nikita
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Clark saves Nikita from Division but that is only the beginning of an adventure that will test Clark and Nikita in ways neither could have foreseen
1. Chapter 1

Nikita kept running, knowing that if she was caught by Michael again he wouldn't be as nice as he'd been during their previous encounter. Nice being the operative word, although some people might find being shot in the shoulder not so nice, it was a hell of a lot better than being shot in the head which was what she knew her old mentor would do if he caught her. The only reason he hadn't killed her the last time was because he owed her one, but now that the slate was wiped clean she was as good as dead if caught. She turned down the alleyway in Metropolis and navigated the twists and turns before finally exiting the alley and walking out onto an empty street on the far side. And right into a group of Michael's agents.

_Shit._

Clark Kent was just exiting the Daily Planet when he heard the muffled retort of a silenced weapon. Now most people wouldn't be able to hear a gunshot, much less a gunshot from a silenced weapon when it was on the other side of the city but Clark Kent wasn't your average person. He was an alien from a planet called Krypton and under the Earth's yellow sun he had been gifted with powers including enhanced hearing that allowed him to hear things from miles away, so the gunshot that would have been inaudible to human ears sounded as if it was happening less than a foot away. Without a seconds hesitation he ran towards the sound of the gunshot hoping that he wasn't too late.

Nikita shut her eyes as she heard the muffled retort from one of Michael's agent's guns, acknowledging that she'd had a good run. She'd made it seven years before Division had caught her and Alex would hopefully be able to get away and finish what she'd started. She waited to feel the chill of Death's embrace, but surprisingly it never came.

Clark felt the world seem to slow down around him as he raced towards the sound of the gunshot, arriving just in time to see a bullet leave a gun heading straight for a dark-haired woman with tan skin who looked to be a couple years older than he was. He ran faster, grabbing the woman and racing away before the gunshot struck where she'd been mere seconds earlier.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

That was the question Percy asked Michael as he gave his nightly report on Nikita. Ignoring the spittle flying from Percy's face Michael answered the question.

"My team caught up to Nikita in Metropolis. We split into two groups and caught her, but when I got to the location she was supposed to be my agents just said she was gone.'

"GONE?! How the HELL does someone just disappear when a bullets heading straight for them!"

"I don't know sir."

"Well you'd better find her because if you don't, you'll be the one being hunted. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

He walked down to the lab and walked over to Birkoff.

"Birkoff access security camera's for Metropolis at 17: 54 tonight. Nikita just vanished and I want to know how the hell she did it."

Clark ran back to the farm, setting the girl down in a chair in his kitchen before he went to make coffee. However, he'd barely gotten to the coffeepot when he felt the cold steel of a gun pressing into his skull.

"Who are you and where am I?"

The voice spoke calmly, but carried a threatening undertone that told Clark this was not someone he wanted to mess with. He could've easily taken the gun from the woman's but he decided to answer her questions. After all, better to have a friend than an enemy.

"I'm Clark Kent and you're at my farm in Smallville Kansas. Now if you would be so kind as to put away the gun, I'll make coffee and we can talk."

Nikita hesitated, not used to trusting anyone; however whoever this Clark Kent was had been able to get her from Metropolis to an entirely different town in the span of a few seconds. Anyone that could do that probably could have disarmed her the second she had put her gun to his head but instead he had decided to talk and calmly ask her to put away the weapon.

"Alright Mr. Kent, let's talk."

**A/N: I was watching Nikita and thought this would be an awesome crossover! Please give it a chance! I am starting chapter 2 now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes later, Clark and Nikita were sitting across from each other at Clark's kitchen table sipping coffee, both waiting for the other to break the silence. Finally Clark did.

"Who are you and why were those men trying to kill you?"

Nikita laughed; trying to kill her, now there was an understatement; instead of answering his question, Nikita responded with one of her own.

"How is it you got me from Metropolis to this farm in seconds?"

Clark looked into her green eyes, meeting her gaze with one of his own.

"Why should I tell you? After all, you won't even tell me your name."

"It's Nikita" she finally said, deciding to trust the young man with her name. After all, it wasn't as if she had told him anything of actual importance.

"All right Nikita. Now how about you explain why those men were trying to kill you?" he asked again, his gaze telling her he wouldn't be answering any of her questions until he was given a few answers of his own.

"What I'm about to tell you is something very few people know about. This information will paint a target on your back so large that every major government agency in America will be hunting you down if they find out you know this. Are you sure you can handle that?"

Clark looked into Nikita's eyes as he thought about the question she had just posed to him. Could he handle the fact that the government could be hunting him for possibly the rest of his life all because he wanted answers from a woman he had just met? Clark thought about it and was sorely tempted to just leave his questions unanswered and allow Nikita to go wherever she was planning on going; he wouldn't fool himself, he knew the beautiful woman in front of him(and yes, he could easily admit she was beautiful) would not stay in Smallville any longer than absolutely necessary. He could see it in her eyes. She would be leaving as soon as she possibly could; if it wasn't for her curiosity about Clark he was sure she would've already been miles away. However as he continued to stare into Nikita's eyes he realized that he didn't care if the government was hunting him. Nikita's eyes showed pain, much as his own did most days, especially after losing his father the previous winter. He knew he wanted to help her, to take away her pain if he could and he knew that the only way he could do that was if he heard whatever secret she was about to share.

_After all, when's the last time I haven't been keeping secrets?_

"I can handle it" he replied and Nikita looked into his eyes, impressed at the determination she saw there. She nodded once before she began to speak.

"The people who were hunting me are part of a government group called Division. They take people who are down on their luck, typically criminals and offer them a chance to 'serve' their country. These people are typically pretty girls or handsome guys, possibly bilingual but they all have one thing in common. They're all declared dead and then they get trained."

"Trained for what?"

"Trained to be an assassin. Guns, knives, nails, blow darts you name it, they're trained to use it to kill. I was one of them until I broke one of their rules."

"What rule?"

"I fell in love with a civilian. They killed him and that was when I decided that I wasn't going to be a pawn in their games anymore."

Clark reached over and put his hand on Nikita's, attempting to comfort her. He knew what it was like to have someone you loved killed. He thought of Alicia and how Tim had killed her and he couldn't help the look of pain that crossed his face.

"So now they want you dead" Clark said and Nikita nodded her head again before looking down at Clark's hand covering her own. Typically she would've broken someone's hand for so much as touching her but as she looked up from their intertwined hands, she saw that Clark also knew the pain of losing someone he had loved. She smiled at the young man across the table, appreciating the fact that he was attempting to ease some of her pain. It had been seven years but she still carried the pain of Daniel's loss with her every day.

Clark smiled in return before standing up and taking their now empty coffee mugs to the kitchen sink.

"Thank you for saving my life Clark but I've got to go they could already know I'm here."

"Answer me this Nikita. When's the last time you had a decent night's sleep?"

Nikita thought about it and realized that it had been months, no years since she'd had a full night's sleep. Even when she'd gotten her apartment she'd only had a few hours a night before she would wake up to continue attempting to destroy Division. Clark didn't wait for a response, he just motioned for Nikita to follow him.

"Go ahead and get some sleep, I'll keep an eye out."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, goodnight."

"Goodnight and thank you again for saving me Clark."

Nikita kissed his cheek before walking into the room and collapsing on Clark's bed. She was asleep in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikita woke up and it took her a minute to remember where she was; she was reaching underneath the pillow for the gun she usually kept there when the events of the previous night came racing back to her and she remembered she had given her gun to Clark. She chuckled slightly as she realized he probably didn't need it, before she walked out of the room and into the kitchen, inhaling deeply as she caught the scent of fresh-brewed coffee.

"How do you take your coffee?" Clark asked in greeting.

"Black." She replied and Clark laughed as he poured the coffee.

"No trouble?" She asked as she took an appreciative sip; he shook his head before handing her the paper.

"Apparently your 'miraculous escape' made the headlines." He told her, pointing the story out. It was only a small article about an escaped felon but she wasn't surprised. Percy would want to put just enough so that people would call if they recognized her without putting in enough that someone would try and find out his dirty laundry. Nikita finished her coffee and grabbed her gun from the kitchen counter, giving Clark a questioning look as she found her gun had been cleaned. He just shrugged before he answered.

"I didn't have much else to do and the last thing you need is for your gun to jam because you forgot to clean it."

"Thank you." She said, amazed that someone she had just met would be so nice to her. Michael would never have cleaned her gun, he would just tell her that it was her gun and therefore her responsibility and Daniel, as much as she loved him, wouldn't be able to assemble a gun never mind be able to clean it. She put the gun in the holster at her hip and grabbed her false passport off the table before walking towards the door only to feel a breeze and find her way blocked by Clark.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I appreciate your help but I have to go."

"Go where?"

"Back to reality, back to dealing with Division. You need to forget you ever met me and go back to whatever you were doing before you saved my life." She tried to walk past him but he wouldn't move.

"You told me that this could put a target on my back so large every government agency in the country would be after me, so I'm sorry If I'm not going to let you do this on your own."

"I could always make you." She replied and Clark just smirked as he eyed the gun at her hip.

"Go ahead, but it would just be a waste of a perfectly good bullet."

Something in his voice caused her to hesitate and she knew she had a choice to make, a choice that would change her life forever.

"Clark, can you PLEASE warn me before you super speed in?" His best friend Chloe Sullivan asked as she picked up the papers that had fallen off her desk. She hadn't been able to get her story written at the Planet so she had gone back to the apartment that she shared with Lana at the Talon, hoping that the quiet and a good cup of coffee would help her get her story written but then Clark had supersped in which kind of ruined her plan. She smirked slightly, knowing that he was her best friend and she would drop everything for Clark Kent in a heartbeat.

"Sorry Chloe but I need your help with something." He told her and it was only the tone in his voice that caused the blonde reporter to look up; she had known Clark since they were eight years old and she had never heard him sound so serious, not even when he told her about going back in time to save Lana. However her look of concern for her friend changed to one of fear when she saw who was standing beside him. She only knew the face, but that was enough. She had helped Lois write the article so she probably knew more about the woman standing next to Clark than any other reporter on the Planet, which if she was being honest with herself, wasn't saying all that much.

"Clark, do you know who that is?" She asked, fear making her voice crack; then another thought occurred to her and she could only pray she was wrong. What if Clark had been drugged some how or put on some new form of kryptonite? The woman Chloe might be able to handle, with a good deal of luck, but an unpredictable Clark? She'd be lucky to last two minutes against him considering she didn't have any kryptonite around.

"Yes Chloe, now I need you to trust me. What I'm about to tell you is major wall-of-weird material."

Chloe nodded, knowing she trusted Clark more than anyone else on Earth.

"Chloe, the article you wrote on Nikita left out a few important details. The people that you interviewed were agents of a rogue black ops group of the CIA, basically assassins for hire. Nikita escaped and-"

"And I would've been killed if not for Clark here." The former Division agent interjected, knowing somehow that Clark wasn't going to take credit for saving her life.

"He does have a habit of doing that." Chloe replied with a small laugh.

"What do you need my help with? As much as I love hearing about my best friend's miraculous saves I doubt you came here to give me an exclusive."

Nikita smiled, able to hear in Chloe's voice that there was something she wasn't saying, some secret Clark hadn't told her yet. Then again they had only just met, although it seemed like she'd known him forever.

"You're right. Clark tells me you're one hell of a computer hacker and I need your help to crack the ultimate encryption code. It has all of Division's operatives and targets and I need to know where they're going to strike next."

"Alright, I'll admit you've piqued my interest. What's the name of this 'ultimate encryption code?"

"Shadownet."

"Tell me you're not serious."

"Afraid so. It was invented by a guy named Seymour Birkoff who thinks he's the god of technology or something."

"Then I hope this god's ready to get dethroned." Chloe replied, sitting down in front of her laptop; Clark smirked as he saw the determination in his friend's gaze, knowing Birkoff would soon meet his match. Twelve hours later a very caffeine and sleep-deprived Chloe finally made it through the last of Birkoff's firewalls. He was good, like no challenge she had ever had before but she wasn't a novice hacker either.

"Nikita, wake up." Clark said, shaking her gently from where she had fallen asleep against his chest, attempting to ignore his growing feelings for her, knowing she couldn't possibly ever return them.

She opened her eyes, blushing slightly as she realized where she had fallen asleep; she quickly shook herself before focusing on Chloe who had just exhaled in shock as she realized that she had found the fort Knox of hackers. She clicked on a file marked 'Cleaners' and couldn't have been prepared for what she would find.

"Clark, you're not going to like this." She told him.

"What did you find?" He asked, but she ignored his question instead looking at Nikita.

"What do you know about Cleaners?" She asked and Nikita's eyes narrowed.

"They're killing machines. These agents are cold, calculating and without morals. They kill ruthlessly, efficiently and without fear or mercy. After they're done there's never any trace that could connect them to the killing."

"Are they hired out?"

On occasion, why do you ask?"

"Because Alicia Baker was killed by one in the employ of Lionel Luthor."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
